


imprint this flavor on your palate

by chocchipkookie



Series: witchteez verse [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Cooking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Realism, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Verbal Humiliation, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/pseuds/chocchipkookie
Summary: “Seonghwa’s not finding out about this because n-nothing’s wrong with us, alright? Are you following my th-thought process?”“I want to fuck your brains out,” Yunho buts his forehead against Wooyoung’s, panting excessively.“You’re not following my thought process.”(wooyoung is stubborn and that comes to bite him back in the ass, but at least yunho is there to help out.)
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa (implied)
Series: witchteez verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857205
Comments: 17
Kudos: 224





	imprint this flavor on your palate

**Author's Note:**

> this was... a lot of fun to write :^))) also, thank you to all of you who read this series and comment and leave kudos, i appreciate every single one of you so so much and you're amazing and ily <33 once again, i'd love to read your thoughts òwó!! 
> 
> once again, all the fics in this series take place in the same universe in which ateez are a polyamorous witch coven. each series focuses on a pairing/small group of people and is explicit in nature, so be aware of that pls! you don't have to read the rest of the fics to understand this one, but i would suggest you do anyways to have the full experience! 
> 
> enjoy!! :))

“Oh my gods, this smells like heaven,” Wooyoung lets out a near orgasmic moan when the scent of freshly baked cookies hits his nostrils. His eyes scan the kitchen, following the melted butter and sugary goodness that Yunho has created once again. Involuntarily, his tongue pokes out when he spots them, sitting on the cooling rack, fresh out of the oven, Yunho’s favorite minty green kitchen towel sitting near. They’re slightly brown on top, burned edges with small slits in the dough, just enough so that the white chocolate chips they contain look ready to explode like molten lava. He sniffs — there’s strawberry somewhere in there. 

Fuck, Yunho knows that these are his favorite. They’re so impossibly sweet they give him a migraine, but that’s nothing a minor healing spell can’t fix. 

He extends his hand to grab one, time running in slow motion. Oh, it’s so warm and delicious —

The object of his desire is swiftly ripped from his hold, “When the hell did you get in? I swear, you move around like a cat. How did you sneak in here?” 

Wooyoung turns to Yunho, a rehearsed pout already forming on his lips, “Through the door — hey, don’t put them away!” 

“These,” Yunho says as he puts the cookies on top of the fridge, “are the ones you specifically ordered for your client. So, no eating.” 

He had forgotten about that entirely, “But these cookies are so tasty…” he groans. 

“You know fertility spells don’t have to be baked into confectionary sweets and pastries.” 

“Sure, but she told me she would prefer eating it rather than drinking it straight from a potion bottle,” Wooyoung explains. He now remembers that his client will be picking them up today from their house — she has been trying to conceive for a while now, but her labors have been fruitless so far. So, when she told him that the potent smell of fertility potions makes her nauseous, he was quick to find a solution _“My Yunho-yah can bake a spell into everything, so don’t you worry! I’ll order some cookies from him and you’ll eat one every day until the full moon at the end of the week, sounds good?”_

Groaning at the sight, he concludes that yes, that indeed sounds good. Wooyoung’s had a sweet tooth ever since he was a young little witch, when he would run around his hometown, sneaking sweets from vendors right into his linen bag that hung from his shoulder. He would always compensate them though, one way or another, even if that happened to be a week later by depositing a few coins into their pocket with a simple spell. 

“Yunho-yah!” Mingi calls, heavy footfalls coming from the front door. His shoes are covered in mud, leaving a dirty trail behind him on the carpet. Even though autumn is creeping, with how many hours Mingi spends outside in the garden, there’s an evident redness on the sun-kissed bridge of his nose and cheeks, sweat gathering in his temples and on his neck, dripping down his shirt. “There’s a vampire standing outside our front yard and they’re looking at me in a weird way!” Wooyoung lets out a cackle. 

“Ah, of course!” the witch grabs three small paper bags from the pantry that have hand-written notes on them. “Blood supplements,” he explains when Mingi gives him a weird look. Wooyoung watches him run out of the house and approach the vampire, who’s holding a sun umbrella over themselves, shyly covering their face. The two of them observe as the vampire bows when Yunho hands them the bags, exchanging them for a hefty pouch full of coins that the witch excitedly dumps it into the front pocket of his apron. The vampire looks at the other two who are still standing inside the house, and with a shy wave they turn around and start walking back, stumbling about like a baby fawn. 

“Are they newly turned?” Mingi asks when Yunho comes back. 

“Huh? How did you know?” Wooyoung asks perplexed as Yunho confirms Mingi’s suspicion. 

“Newly turned vampires need supplements during the first months of their new life because drinking blood simply isn’t enough after a while, and you wouldn’t want them slaughtering an entire village to quench their thirst. Plus, they were holding an umbrella, so they’re still sensitive to the sun. And they wouldn’t dare to come in uninvited, with a house reeking of an older vampire.” 

“How do you know all of this stuff?” 

Mingi smirks, plump lips quirking up. His eyes check Wooyoung out from top to bottom, in a way that makes the witch gulp and straighten his back, “I know a thing or too about young vampires.” 

“But Seonghwa is the farthest thing from young—“ 

“I can hear you,” the vampire’s smooth voice tickles his ear, goosebumps appearing at Wooyoung’s nape. He didn’t even notice him entering the kitchen! The vampire takes one look at Mingi and sighs, “Baby…” 

“I know, I know, dirty shoes…” Mingi sulks, evidently sorry, but Seonghwa grabs his hands and brings them to his lips, planting soft kisses on his palms and telling him to just be careful next time. 

“Hongjoong’s gonna get up a bit later today,” Seonghwa announces, kissing the other two witches — he’s already taken a shower, from what Wooyoung can decipher. “So, Wooyoung’s going to study with me until he wakes up,” at that, the witch furrows his brows. 

He has been studying under Hongjoong’s care for about a year now — since both of them are eclectic witches, their magical practices range from a variety of specialties that Hongjoong, being his elder, is the one who has the most experience with. But Hongjoong never misses their lessons, and never does he ask for Seonghwa, a familiar _and a vampire_ , nonetheless, to substitute for him. And Seonghwa is… well. The eight of them have been together for many years now, their relationship bound by love and eternal devotion. But, when it comes to Wooyoung’s craft, for as many times he gets called a ‘genius’, he also gets called an arrogant with a superiority complex. 

This weird feeling that’s building up in his chest is a testimony to the truth of that statement, “ _You’re_ going to teach me?” 

Seonghwa seems unfazed, “I wouldn't call what Hongjoong does with you as ‘teaching’. It’s a much more equal experience.” 

“That you believe to be qualified to undertake?” the bite in his words comes out before Wooyoung can stop it. Another fatal flaw of his; never knowing when to shut up. He just feels kind of snappy today, no big deal — hasn’t been able to consume a more than adequate amount of sugar with his breakfast, and _now_ Hongjoong decides for the first time to sleep in. 

“I am his familiar,” Seonghwa confirms, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Yunho slides away into the kitchen, warming up some water to boil for some breakfast tea and coffee. “And it’s only for one lesson, so there’s no need to worry. But I am the next best option.” 

“You’re not even a witch,” fuck, why is he so tense today? And Seonghwa’s looking at him with an indifferent look in his eyes, one that Wooyoung recognizes as simmering patience — the vampire has proven time and time again that he can wait an eternity and become a punching bag before he finally snaps. And his continuous restraint is something that makes Wooyoung’s blood boil at times.“I mean —“ 

“We can discuss this over our lesson,” Seonghwa announces and walks off to the kitchen. 

Their ‘lesson’ is rocky from the beginning. 

Wooyoung is seriously tempted to walk up the stairs and bang on Hongjoong’s door to wake him up and force him to switch places with Seonghwa, who’s nothing like their coven mate. Where Hongjoong stays silent, eyes gazing him up and down and letting Wooyoung take initiative, even with spells and potions they’re trying out for the first time, Seonghwa won’t shut his stupid mouth even when Wooyoung simply breathes. Perhaps he's being a little dramatic about that last part, but still.

_“You didn’t measure your ingredients.”_

_“You haven’t opened your spell book once, are you sure you’re following the instructions correctly?”_

_“Smells off — hey, don’t just pour the entire jar in, Wooyoung!”_

He loves Seonghwa, he really does. He’s so in love with him, in love with the way Seonghwa understands him and gets under his skin when he really needs it, when he doesn’t need to speak to open up about the aches in his heart. The vampire is the best at digging and plucking at his heartstrings, especially when Wooyoung is in a mood like today. “Stop commenting on everything I do! Hongjoong just stands by my side and speaks up whenever he feels necessary.” 

“We have different approaches on the subject. Plus, you’re just grabbing and dropping stuff into your cauldron without even looking at your own notes!” 

“Hongjoong does that too! Memorizing spells until they become second nature is what we _do_.” 

“Being stubborn little shits is what you _do_ ,” Seonghwa mimics his voice pitch, “You’ve made at least four mistakes —“ 

“I have not!” Wooyoung says loudly, biting the inside of his mouth. These are words that are only allowed to come from Hongjoong’s mouth, “This is perfect—“ 

“It’s a mess!” Seonghwa deduces, shutting his own leather bound notebook and slapping it on the desk, “I don’t even know what it’s supposed to be at this point, you’ve mixed up six different recipes and it’s just a disaster at this point,” when Wooyoung starts to argue with him, he snaps, brows furrowing together, “You know what? If you’re so confident about your abilities, drink the entire cauldron for all I care. Lesson’s finished, go about your day.” And with that, he’s gone, letting the door swing behind him as he walks towards the backyard, probably to find some comfort in Mingi. 

Well, Seonghwa can have his fun with Mingi for all he cares, Wooyoung thinks, a bitter taste burning his tongue. Angry and determined, he grabs his cauldron and drags it to the kitchen. It’s small but heavy, and his fingertips strain as they struggle to contain the thick, bubbly liquid from sloshing about and spilling all over the floor. 

He deposits it on the kitchen table, panting with the exertion of holding it up for such a distance. Yunho turns to him with curious eyes, “Bake this into a pie for me, please.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m craving apple, so an apple crumble would be perfect, Yunho-yah.” Wooyoung forces a smile, batting his lashes. 

His lover doesn't buy it, “What happened to your lesson with Seonghwa?” 

“Hyung is an idiot and doubts my abilities to memorize a simple potion about aura cleansing. So, you’re going to be kind enough and bakes this into something tasty and I’m going to prove to him that he's an idiot and that I’m right to be confident in my abilities.” 

“You could just drink it straight from your cauldron,” Yunho shrugs, but he’s already snapping his fingers, utensils swooshing from their drawers and appearing in front of him, suspended in the air. 

And this is why Wooyoung can only confide to Yunho for this particular plan — with Seonghwa and Hongjoong out of the question in this case, San has gone with Jongho for their monthly trip at the underground market for ingredients and groceries, Mingi would coddle him and make him forget about his spite, and Yeosang is still sleeping as well. Yunho is just the right amount of sneaky and caring to go along with Wooyoung’s plan without trying to convince him otherwise. 

The witch blows at one specific wispy curl that’s falling in front of his nose, lashes peeking through his hair to look at his coven mate. He doesn’t miss how Yunho’s gaze grows heavy, mouth opening slightly at the sight of him. “Sure. But I want my Yunho’s apple crumble in my mouth,” and said mouth moves slowly as he speaks, leaning over the table. 

Yunho grabs his neck and kisses him, his utensils falling on the floor as he loses concentration.

Two hours later, early afternoon. “I-I don’t think I can finish this…” Wooyoung says, his breathing labored. Yunho tried to make this pie as small as possible for his lover to eat in one go (so that no one else would accidentally eat it as leftovers) but it has come to a point where Wooyoung's stomach is at his throat and, as delicious as this tastes, he simply can’t eat anymore. 

And there’s still half of the pie left. 

They’re sitting in Wooyoung’s room with the door locked, cross-legged on the carpet with their backs hunched over the round-shaped baking tray. They listen as the rest of their coven go about their day, their footfalls making Wooyoung’s anxiety peak whenever they sound too close. 

What does he have to be afraid of, anyway? He’s simply eating an _aura cleansing_ apple pie, nothing more. Why does he feel so nervous about consuming his own potions? Seonghwa’s words must have planted a seed of doubt in his mind. 

“I can help you finish the rest.” Yunho offers. His lover has been watching him with his chin resting in his hands as he fills his mouth with sweet apple filling for a while now, listening to him angrily rant about how attractive Seonghwa looks even when he’s strict with them; Yunho agrees wholeheartedly. 

“Um,” Wooyoung hesitates. 

“It’s just my aura getting cleansed, right?” Yunho says, taking the fork from Wooyoung’s hold before he can protest. His partner watches him as he shoves some pie in his mouth, “Oh, I’m _really_ good,” he giggles, mouth full. “Plus, this way, you’ll have have more than one testimonial to prove that your potion was correct from the beginning, and Seonghwa can eat his words.” 

“Yeah…”

Approximately five minutes pass before Wooyoung’s fallen on his back on the plush carpet, chest heaving and tongue lolling out of his mouth with how _feverish_ he feels. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Yunho’s voice feels distant in his ears, but he manages to turn his head and watch as the boy wipes the dripping sweat that’s matting his hair onto his forehead, cheeks and lips emitting an equally red flush. “Woo — I don’t think my aura’s being cleansed right now.” 

“ _No shit,_ ” Wooyoung groans from deep in his throat, a hand flying out to grab his cock through his trousers. “O-okay, so, obviously—“ 

“Seonghwa was right,” Yunho pants, rubbing his thighs together, “What the hell did you make—“ 

“I-I, I don’t know! He was getting on my nerves so I p-probably got my spells mixed up…” 

“And what is this supposed to be exactly?” Wooyoung gives a pointed glare at Yunho’s thick cock that’s straining against his pants, his apron creasing. “Seonghwa’s gonna—“ 

“No, nothing, _nada_ —“ Wooyoung crawls on all fours until he can grab Yunho’s face with his hands. Heat pools in his insides like someone’s melting wax all over his skin, burning and making him squirm, “Seonghwa’s not finding out about this because n-nothing’s wrong with us, alright? Are you following my th-thought process?” 

“I want to fuck your brains out,” Yunho buts his forehead against Wooyoung’s, panting excessively. 

“You’re not following my thought process,” the witch grunts, pushing back, gathering whatever mental clarity he has left under the influence of the potion. He needs to figure out how to reverse it, or at least how to nurse the symptoms until its effect lessens. He's so mind-numbingly _horny_ , so tempted to push his cock into the carpet for some relief, until he gets rug burn on his thighs. “B-but, I have to agree, _oh_ , perhaps—perhaps if we—“ 

“Fuck,” Yunho pipes in, spit flying out of his shiny lips. He’s got a hand shoved down his pants already, an expression of temporary bliss in his eyes. 

“Yes, fuck, we should fuck,” Wooyoung decides, “Maybe my head will stop spinning.” 

Even the feel of his clothes against his skin is too much, but soon those are gone too as Yunho tosses them across the room. Their bare skin feels scorching against one another, as if they’ve been laying in the sun all day, tight and red and sensitive to the touch to the point of overstimulation. 

Yunho fucks into Wooyoung in at least three different positions, but Wooyoung’s too out of it to even notice, his hair covering his eyes as he’s tossed on the bed like a rag doll. “S-so warm…” Yunho sighs, letting out throaty moans as he thrusts his cock in and out of Wooyoung’s tight heat. The latter whimpers, arms trembling from where he holds his legs curled towards his chest to present himself to Yunho’s cock that’s pushing into his insides, filling him up in the best kind of way, the softness at the bottom of his tummy jutting out momentarily at the hardest of thrusts. His breath is caught in his throat when he sees how Yunho’s looking at him. 

“W-what…” he slurrs, eyes losing focus as his head moves closer to the wall body moving to the rhythm that Yunho sets with his thrusts, dragging him across the bed slowly. “Wha’s that look for?” 

“Baby,” is all Yunho can say, “You don’t — _ah, fuck yes,_ ” his eyes roll back when he finally hits the deepest part of Wooyoung’s hole, making the little witch howl, “Don’t like me looking at you?” 

Then, Yunho slips out of him and grabs him by his waist, long fingers and strong palms enveloping the slimmest part of his body as he’s turned on his side, one leg curled to his chest on the side while the other rests in Yunho’s hold. He pushes it upwards, finding his hole and pushing his cock in again. Each thrust makes Wooyoung bounce against the mattress, body twisting, his hands scrambling to grab the nearest pillow and sink his teeth into it. His entire body feels like it’s on fire, the gut wrenching feeling of having his insides rammed by Yunho’s large, thick cock filling him up completely, making him feel like he’ll spurt all over himself. 

“‘Course you do,” Yunho laughs breathlessly, “You love it when I look at you like… like I’ll die if I don’t touch you, Woo,” and Wooyoung can't explain the fluttering feeling of how true these words ring to his chest, “D’you think this pie turned you into a bigger slut than you were before?” 

_“Yunho!”_ Wooyoung cries out when he feels Yunho’s thumb circling around his stretched out hole, the pad of his thumb barely pushing against his rim, threatening to slip in. He can feel how wet he’s gotten down there, a mixture of precum and spit and oil for him to turn into the perfect sleeve for Yunho’s cock. It’s never been like this with Yunho; Wooyoung loves to be rough and mean on others, and he also loves when others are mean and rough in return (particularly Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Yeosang) but that doesn’t make it any less shocking when it comes from Yunho, who’s always been a bit too eager to pay attention to such… dynamics. It must be the pie, surely. 

Wooyoung doesn’t care for the passing of time — it could be minutes or hours that the two keep fucking, wrestling around on the bed, Yunho’s cock pulsing inside of his hole until both of them drool. With each thrust, the heat pooling inside of his stomach dissipates, his head clearing up from the feverish simmer from before. The spell must be wearing off indeed. But Wooyoung isn’t sure if this will be enough — his cock is an angry purple color, the tip of it leaking against his tummy, each slap making him hiss. _Huh_ , he still hasn’t cum yet, he thinks as his hole tightens and Yunho grunts. 

“We should have left the door unlocked,” Yunho says when they’ve switched positions one last time, with Wooyoung on his cock, hips swaying back and forth as he bounces, tummy curling with each inhale at the tip of Yunho’s length hitting his prostate, “Y’know they’re all out there, they know what we’re doing —“ 

“We’re just _fucking_ ,” Wooyoung emphasizes his statement by dropping on Yunho’s cock after an intense bounce, making him hiss. 

“Seonghwa has probably figured out our failed scheme,” Yunho continues, and fuck, how does he still find the energy to run his mouth like this? Wooyoung is tempted to shove his fingers into Yunho’s mouth, just to shut him up. 

“He’s welcome to come in anytime he wants!” Wooyoung shouts, words crumbling into a moan that's definitely echoing through the entire house. Not that Seonghwa needs to be invited to enter a room of his own house, but still. Even if he isn’t there, he can still hear them. And that’s enough for Wooyoung to want to rile him up, while he’s in here, taking their lover’s cock. 

“You’re mine for now,” his partner grabs his hands and holds them in his place with one palm wrapped around Wooyoung’s delicate wrists, his other hand gripping his lover’s plush thigh to bounce him, “Seonghwa is probably going to take one look at you and make you sit on his lap for the rest of the evening like a cat, _my baby_ …”

Wooyoung trembles at the thought of sitting with his hole abused, red and leaking all naked on the vampire’s lap while he’s dressed, cold look in his eyes while the rest of his coven are having afternoon tea. He didn’t even greet San and Jongho, not even Yeosang and Hongjoong — he was all too eager to get his hole stuffed. 

Soon enough, the effects of the spell seem to wear off, with Yunho’s thrusts becoming less rough and sloppy, his words less slurry but instead laced with love and the need to fill Wooyoung’s ass with his cum. He turns them so that Yunho is back on top again, lazily pushing into his loose heat. He wraps his palm around Wooyoung’s cock and doesn’t even have to tug multiple times before he’s milking him through his orgasm, painting his tummy and nipples with his own cum. _“Hnngg… Yunho…”_ the witch trembles, spasming with the after effects of his pleasure shaking his entire body. The feeling of magic running through his blood will never not overwhelm him. 

When Yunho finally cums, he buries his face in Wooyoung’s neck, lips attached to his jaw and suckling on the skin for comfort as he paints his insides full, hips snapping erratically before settling on top of Wooyoung, hands wrapped around his small waist. 

“Fuck…” he breathes out, “Good thing you messed that up, I guess,” he giggles and Wooyoung laughs out loud breathlessly, squeezing around Yunho’s broad shoulders despite the fact that his partner has curled around him and made himself small and perfect to be cuddled. 

_“Unlock the door!”_ San’s excited voice sounds muffled from the other side of the door, _“This entire floor smells of magic, what did you do again, Woo?”_

_“I, too, wonder,”_ Seonghwa’s voice sounds like he’s stood right outside of their bedroom, stern, but Wooyoung can tell that there’s at least a small upwards curl on his plush lips. He’s really going to get it now… 

He can’t _wait._

**Author's Note:**

> if you too would boop yunho's nose, follow me on twitter bc we already have that much in common @milkytae12 <3 :3c


End file.
